


You got that something, I got me an appetite.

by xCaraChimerax



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camboy Liam, College AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-03-30 22:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19036954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCaraChimerax/pseuds/xCaraChimerax
Summary: What happens when the cam boy of Theo's dreams might just be closer than he thinks?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!

*1 new notification*

Theo had just finished packing when he received the notification that Little Wolf was online, followed soon after by his mother calling up the stairs, “Theo, come on honey. We’re going to be late for your first day!” Throwing himself back on the bed he sighed, “Ugh, why now?”

Even though the college that Theo would now be attending was only 2 hours away the drive felt like it lasted days. His mother insisted on retelling stories of when he was a kid as if he wasn't there when it happened. She had cried exactly 3 times and had stopped herself at least a few more. He couldn’t blame her though, with Theo away, she was all alone. He hopes that with him gone she will have time to find some happiness for herself instead of worrying about Theo. 

Theo finds his dorm room to be on the third floor, and lucky for him and his shit ton of boxes, the elevator is broken. “Oh, I’m so happy for you, sweetheart,” his mother gushes once again, although happy is the last word he would use to describe how he’s feeling right now. He must’ve taken 5 trips up and down those stairs, and it was NOT easy. He finally sets the last box down, and surveys the room, taking note of how neat the space on the other side of the room is. Okay, so his roomie is a neat freak, great. It’s not that Theo is exactly messy, he just isn’t very organized either. He looks over at the two small desks pushed against the wall the separate the sides of the room, one being bare and the other being carefully filled with various writing tools, and notebooks; there’s even a small plant. Theo thinks back to his desk at home and cringes. Images of crumpled papers and empty energy drink cans make up his thoughts. This should be fun. 

After saying walking his mother out and saying goodbye for what feels like the hundredth time, including two crying spells, at least 17 hugs, and multiple strange glances from onlookers, Theo makes his way back up those damn stairs to his dorm. This time when he opens the door marked C56, there are two backpacks on his roomie's bed, and he can hear voices coming from the shared closet.  
“ No Mase, I’m telling you, my room’s huge. It’s perfect for my setup,” Theo hears one voice say, he’s fairly sure that his roommate's name is Mason so the other boy must be talking to him. “Ahem,” Theo clears his throat, as to not scare anyone with his presence when a friendly looking dark-skinned boy peeks his head out of the now opened closet door, Theo’s eyes drawn to the boy digging through a large box on the floor. “You must be Theodore,” the dark-skinned boy offers Theo a hand. “It’s Theo,” Theo gives him a small smile, shaking the outstretched hand,”You must be Mason?” “ Yup that’s me,” Mason says with a beaming smile, he seems nice enough. Theo’s about to ask about the boy on the floor when said boy stands up, hands filled with stuff, piled so high his face is almost covered. “ Thanks, Mase, I’ll bring the jersey back tomorrow!” The boy tells his roommate. Theo’s surprised when Mason laughs and responds with “No, the fuck you won't! Not after that!” causing the other boy to laugh too as he walks out the door and across the hall. 

After a few minutes of small talk,Mason tells him that he has a boyfriend, Corey and seems happy that Theo didn’t seem to care. He’s even happier when Theo tells him that he, too is gay. “ Good to know, good to know,” he had smiled. Good for what? Theo was unsure. He learns that Mason, Corey and his best friend Liam had all got accepted to Beacon Hills University and hoped to get roomed together with Liam in his own dorm, but unfortunately they didn’t. He also learns that the boy who was in their dorm earlier was the best friend, Liam. He tells Mason about how he and his boyfriend Josh had broken up right before graduation, and how he’s looking forward to being single and meeting new people. They chat for a while, in between unpacking, Theo’s happy that he actually enjoys his new roommate's company. They call it quits around 1 am, decide to do the rest of the unpacking tomorrow, and head to bed. 

Theo’s phone has been burning a hole in his pocket all day, he knows that if he were to have taken it out he would’ve been too tempted to watch Litte Wolf’s new video. Now that he’s lying in his bed, he can’t resist the urge to take his phone out and tap the notification. “Shit, shit shit.,” Theo whispers when the video starts, making a loud noise in the otherwise quiet room. Pausing the video he so desperately wants to watch, Theo uses the flashlight on his phone to find his headphones tucked away into the front pocket of his jeans on the floor. Sliding the earbuds in and making sure they were working so that Mason doesn’t hear Theo pushes play. On his phone screen, there’s some rustling before LittleWolf shows up. He never shows his face, most of his videos being from the neck down, sometime the frame will go as high as his mouth but that’s rare and those times are also some of Theo’s favorites. 

“Hi, boys,” LittleWolf says with a wicked smile. Ugh, he’s so damn sexy; Theo thinks. “ As you know, I’m moving today, so I’ve been packing and getting ready for the big move and that’s why I didn’t post at the regular time.” Theo watches as he juts out his bottom lip, forming a pout. “But!” he exclaims, “ I will be filming as soon as I’m all settled, and will be going live tomorrow at 8 am.” Theo can’t stop staring, he wishes he could see the rest of his face, even just once. He just wants to see if it’s as beautiful as the rest of him. “ So, set your reminders guys! 8 am, and believe me, you’re gonna wanna see this! LittleWolf says seductively, then he blows a kiss to the screen before the video cuts out. Even though Theo had fully intended to jerk off to this gorgeous boy tonight, roommate or no roommate; he was excited for what tomorrow’s video would be. Drifting off to sleep, Theo dreams of perfect teeth biting down on plump lips, as Theo rocks into the body beneath him.

 

The hard-on that Theo wakes up with is one for the record books. Unfortunately for him, when he opens his eyes there’s another pair staring right back at him. Noticing that he’s been caught the other boy quickly averts his eyes, looking back down to the book in his lap. “ Uh, hi?” Theo tries, voice rough from sleep making it come out a little wonky. The boy replies with a quick greeting of his own, not once looking up again.Theo studies him for a second, he’s got on a black and white patterned shirt, and a gray beanie, not matching at all and he’s all snuggled up in Mason’s blanket. “ Not to sound rude or anything, but why are you in my dorm room so early?” Theo asks, looking around for any signs of his actual roommate.  
“ Oh, uh, Mason went to go meet Corey at the library and my room was stuffy so he said I could come here for a little while. Is that okay?” The other boy seems kind of nervous now, talking quietly and looking anywhere but actually at Theo. His voice sounds so familiar and Theo can’t place it. “ Yeah, yeah it’s okay,” Theo tells him, checking his phone. It’s 7:46 am and now he really regrets saying that its okay for the boy to stay. LittleWolf had said he was going to go live at 8 and with his roommate being gone, now would be the perfect time to watch it. Theo’s a mix of so aggravated and so horny right now he’s practically shaking. He’s just about to start praying for the quiet boy to leave when the other boy's phone goes off, signaling his alarm. Theo watches at the boy jumps at the sudden noise before hurrying to silence his phone. The boy sits there for a few more minutes,typing quickly before stuffing his book into his bag and shrugging off Mason’s blanket. “ I’m going t- I’m gonna go,” He rushes out, still never looking at Theo for too long. Theo waves a quick goodbye and watches as the other boy jets out the door. 

“Now that that’s done,” Theo says to himself, picking up his phone and loading LittleWolfs page, making sure to have his headphones plugged in before pushing play on the off chance of either his roommate or the quiet boy come back. When the video feed finally loads, Theo realizes that LittleWolf wasn’t kidding. This is most certainly something he wants to see. LittleWolf is on his bed, kneeling with his legs spread, hands running up and down his thighs. What has Theo’s dick already hard is the fact that the only thing he has on is a maroon and white jersey.It has a large number 9 on it and a small BH on the bottom near the hemline. BH? As in Beacon Hills? No way did his Little Wolf go here. There’s no way. Theo is still focused on the BH on the jersey when the boy on his screen starts talking, ripping his attention away. “ I had a long, hard, rough move,” he says, accentuating each word with a swivel of his hips, grinding into where his palm is now rubbing himself. “ I need to relax, what should I do first?” Theo can hear the constant ding and see the messages start to pile up in the chat bar. It makes a special little ding when a donation is made, and Theo hears a lot of those already, thinks about finally making one.

“ Oh naughty boy,” LittleWolf says, “ we’ll save that for later, yeah?” “ You want me to stroke myself, TallBoyB?” He asks, reading off one of the requests,” Whatever you want, baby.” LittleWolf makes a show of slowly lifting up the bottom of his jersey, inch by inch before letting it fall again. When he finally has it lifted up far enough for his cock to be exposed Theo is already leaking in his sweats. “ Shit,” he whines, palming himself through his pants, copying the motion the boy in the video is doing, only LittleWolf isn’t wearing anything under his jersey. His hand is stroking up and down the length of his hard cock, giving a little twist when he reaches the tip, making him hiss.” Mmm, that's good, baby. What now?” The other boy is practically whining by now, and Theo can see where he’s starting to sweat and they’ve barely just begun. Little wolf lets out a small chuckle before bringing his other hand up to gently pinch his nipple. “ You boys pay attention to what I like,I see.” This time he pinches a little harder, hips moving faster as he moans out. “ Fuck, I’m so wet,” he says, showing the string of precum connecting his fingers to the head of his dick. Theo has to stop himself from coming when the other boy brings his fingers up to his mouth, his pink tongue flicking out to lick at the tips before sucking them into his mouth, moaning around them. Theo needs to come, but he wants to see the other boy come first, he’s done with the teasing. Removing his hand from his pants, Theo grabs his wallet off his desk and types in his card number and chooses a name for his account. He looks around and tries to figure out a name when his eyes land on a book on his roommates desk. A book about mythological creatures. He decided to use one of these creatures as his user name. Suddenly feeling nervous about requesting something Theo decides to send in a donation first, just to get started. Not wanting to seem cheap, Theo donates $50 and decides he’ll just have to eat light for the week, this is more important anyway. “ Ah,” LittleWolf sighs as he continues to stroke himself, “Thank you Mr. Chimera95 for your generous donation. Any requests?”

“Oh shit,” Theo hadn’t even thought of what he’d ask for yet. He watches as the other boy sucks his fingers back into his mouth and he knows exactly what he wants now. ‘Fingers’ he types out,’ make yourself come, using only your fingers, before hitting enter. The boy on his screen smiles as he reads the chat, “A boy who knows what he wants. I like that” he says. “How do you want me, baby?” Theo can’t believe this, wishes he had done it sooner. It’s like the other boy is only talking to him, only doing this for him, and god, does he wish he was. ‘Hands and knees,” he sends, watching as the other boy positions himself so he's leaned forward onto his shoulder, his face just off screen and his ass it up with his legs spread.” Like this?” he asks innocently. Theo doesn’t even have it in him to try to spell correctly as he types out a ‘yesh’ earning a giggle from the other boy. He watches as LittleWolf squirts lube on his fingers and starts to circle one around his waiting hole. Theo watches as a long finger starts to press inside, causing the other boy to hiss. He pumps his finger slowly, getting used to the feeling before pressing in with another, stretching and scissoring them. Once he’s ready for a third, he sinks all three fingers in deep, a guttural moan sounding through Theo’s earbuds. “ Fuck, that feels so good,” he’s moving his fingers faster now, stretching them on the withdraw. When he plunges them back in, he must find that sweet spot, his whole body jerks, and Theo has to squeeze the base of his cock to keep from coming. Grinding his fingers in deep, the boy lets out one last cry and spills onto the sheet underneath him, sending Theo right over the edge with him. Theo watches the boy remove his fingers, wiping them on a towel next to him and collapse on the bed. 

Theo wipes himself up using his shirt from the night before, before returning back to the boy on the screen, “ Hope you guys enjoyed today as much as I did. I’m going to need a nice cold shower after that,” He’s got a dopey kind of smile on his face, always losing the seductive act after he’s finished. This seems to be more him. “Don’t forget to come again, I upload every Tuesday at 8 am,” he says, as he plays with the hem of his jersey. “ See you then!” he throws a quick smile at the camera before it cuts to black. Theo is still zoned out staring at the ceiling half an hour later when Mason walks in with the shy boy from earlier. “ Hey, Theo,” Mason says as he sits down on his bed, “ This is Liam,” he motions as the boy sits down at the desk, giving him a quick wave. Theo returns the gesture before standing up and gathering his clothes for a shower, heading out the door. He doesn’t notice the eyes that a flicking back and forth between his retreating form and the word ‘Chimera’ on the cover of the book currently in Liam’s hands.


	2. Chapter 2

Either Theo has the worst luck and Mason has the worst timing or his roommate is doing it to be a little shit. LittleWolf has been going live twice a week for a month now, straying from his usual routine of just posting one video a week and doing a live show once a month. Somehow every single time he’s live, Mason just happens to be home, and awake. Almost every other day, Mason is out with either Liam or Corey but he somehow manages to be home when Theo needs him to not be, always saying that his boyfriend and Liam are busy with something. Yeah, Theo can watch the videos once the other boy has uploaded them, but that means he can’t participate. He’s been dying to donate to LittleWolf again, to have control again. But no, here he is once again glaring at the side of Mason’s head as he reads at his desk. The worst part is, Theo gets a notification when the camboy goes live, and he also gets a notification when the video ends; and miraculously Corey and Liam manage to waltz right in about fifteen minutes too late. Why does his life hate him?

Theo has blue balls so bad he thinks he may die, and that’s why when he gets a new notification at 10:39 pm and Mason is nowhere to be found he sends up a silent prayer thanking whoever is responsible for his new luck. Grabbing his wallet, and headphones he settles into bed, pulling up the video. Thank god for the job he was lucky enough to get at a little cafe down the street, the extra tips from smiling girls all too eager to hand him their number really add up. Theo re-reads the last message from Mason one more time; “With Corey, won’t be back till late!”, before clicking on the notification. 

“ Hi boys,” LittleWolf starts off the same as always, drawing his viewers in with his seductive smile and sinful voice. “Today, I wanted to let you guys know that I now have a wishlist that my friend help me set up. Now you guys can check it out, and if you want you can purchase a gift for me and in return you’ll receive a gift of your own. Also, I’m now on Instagram and I’ll leave all the information below!.” He finishes off with a smile, and Theo’s happy that today he decided to angle the camera a little higher. “ So my lovelies, what do you want to see today?” Theo, hits the donate button so fast he thinks he may have broken his phone, what is this boy doing to him? “ “Chimera95, TallBoyB, MadAlpha1, you boys are quick. Any requests?”  
TallBoyB: TAKE OFF YOUR PANTS!!1!  
MadAlpha1: FUCK URSELF WITH A DILDO  
Theo skims through the chat section and can’t believe the shit people say. He’s about to start typing in a request when he thinks back to what LittleWolf had said earlier, “purchase a gift, receive a gift.” Hmmm.. that sounds interesting. Clicking on the link the other boy had pasted in the information box he loads up the wishlist site. LittleWolf has everything from sour gummy worms to purple fuzzy handcuffs, buttplugs with jewels on them, to shirts with dirty sayings. He’s about to click out of the site, not wanting to miss the show cause he’s indecisive when he sees the perfect gift. He pays for the item, making sure to check the box next to 2-day delivery and follows the instructions Little Wolf had left; send a dm on Instagram with the confirmation code and wait for a response. He clicks back on the video just in time to see LittleWolf bite down on his lip and groan as he comes all over his hand. Well.. shit. The first time he gets to watch him live in weeks and he’s missed it. Life really does hate him.

Theo is just pushing his chair in and saying his goodbyes to Mason and Corey, telling them he’d see them later on tonight after their movie when his phone dings. The three of them have been cramming for a test in a class they share, and Theo has all he can do it carry the books, notebooks, and coffee in his hands because of course, he had spilled his orange juice all over it this morning. Theo walks through campus and decides to stop at the little coffee shop on campus. He grabs a cup of black coffee to go and a paper bag to put his things in to make carrying easier. Checking his schedule for the week, he grabs a blueberry-banana muffin and heads out the door; straight into the rain. It’s a ten-minute walk back to his dorm, that’s ten minutes of walking in the pouring rain, ten minutes of feeling his feet squelch in his shoes that are already soaked, and ten minutes of hating everything in existence. By the time Theo finally makes it back to his dorm, his clothes are soaked through, his books are damp even though he had had to hide them under his hoodie when the bag gave out from being wet, and he had dropped his coffee trying to catch his books. Throwing his books onto his desk with a loud thump, Theo quickly changes out of his wet clothes and into a pair of comfy sweats and a BHU hoodie. Leave it to Mason to get him to spend his money on school pride; “Oh come on T, we’ll having matching ones, how cool will that be?” Theo had heard that same reasoning at least 30 times and he finally gave in and bought the stupid hoodie. Figuring his day wasn’t going to get any better Theo decides to take a nap, and is almost asleep when his phone lights up signaling a new notification. 

*2 new messages from Little_Wolf13*

No fucking way. LittleWolf was writing to him! Fumbling with his phone, he finally manages to open up the messages and reads them and rereads them again.  
Little_Wolf13: Hello Mr. Chimera95. I just wanted to say thank you for your purchase from my wishlist and to ask you about your gift. Each item on my list falls into a certain price range and with each price range comes a different gift. The prices are listed below.  
*1)$10-$20- Set of 5 private photos.  
2)$20-$35- Set of 10 private photos and a two-minute video of my choosing.  
3)$35-$50- Set of 10 pictures and a ten-minute video if your choosing.  
4)$50+ - All private photos in my camera roll and a 20-minute facetime call.*

 

Now because you purchased two gifts and the total was more than $50, you have the option to choose; would you like to combine package 1 and package 3 or would you like to go with 4?  
Hope to hear from you soon darling.

After reading through the messages once more Theo decides he likes listening to LittleWolf talk, even when he’s being seductive everything seems so natural to him. The way the messages are worded sounds more like a business email, and well; he guesses it kind of is.

Theo quickly types out a message, erasing it and starting over. When he’s finally happy with what he has typed he hits send and waits for a reply, hoping it will come sooner rather than later.  
Chimera95: Hey! I think I would like to go with 4 if that’s okay with you. I imagine it to be weird face timing someone you don’t know. Also, you don’t have to call me Mr. Actually, why don’t you just call me T?

Theo’s fingers are starting to go numb from where he’s gripping his phone staring at the small screen waiting for LittleWolf to reply, he’s just about to set it down and give up for the day when the boy messages him once more. 

Little_Wolf13: T, I like that. Well, in that case, you can call me L, sound good? I probably shouldn’t be saying this to you, but yes, I was a little skeptical about face timing someone I don’t know. I just organized my wishlist a few days ago and set up the price range, and gifts of purchase today so you’re actually the first person who has had the option.

L. Theo supposes L is better than constantly calling him LittleWolf in his head. Theo feels kind of special for being the first person who has the option to facetime L. Hm that’s going to take a minute to get used to, he thinks. On the other hand, he sort of feels bad for the other boy, doesn’t want him feeling uncomfortable on account of him. 

Chimera95: L sounds great! I’ve thought about it and I don’t want you feeling uncomfortable because of me. I would hate that. We don’t have to do the facetime. I’m happy with just messaging if that okay? We don’t even have to do that if you don’t want..God, sorry I ramble when I get nervous.

What the hell is Theo saying, and why is he sending this shit to L? The other boy is going to think he’s a complete weirdo. Fuck him and his stupid luck and his shitty conversation skills. Actually no, he doesn’t have shitty conversation skills, it’s just a certain sex god is talking to him and it’s fucking up his ability to think straight. Great, now he’s worried about bruising his own ego. This shit needs to stop, where was he. Ah, yes! He’s going to write to L and tell him he’s sorry for being a complete idiot and to ignore everything he says; except not wanting him to be uncomfortable, he meant that. 

Little_Wolf13:Thank you for being so kind, but once again, I don’t know why I’m telling you this but my sexting skills are sub-par at best. Is it weird that I feel odd typing the things I have no problem saying? How about I send you a 20-minute video to make up for the facetime? 

Theo reads the new message and can’t help but to laugh. This guy posts videos and does live shows of himself doing sometimes very kinky things, but he thinks he sucks at sexting? Theo would love to see him fumble over his words, just so Theo has the upper hand just once. Wait, Theo reads the message again, why is L talking about sexting? He re-reads his previous message and realizes that L thinks that’s what he was referring to.

Chimera95: Honestly, I doubt that. I’m sure you’re great at it, just like everything else you do in your videos, but that’s not what I was talking about. I just meant messaging.. Maybe getting to know each other a little bit, while still remaining anonymous if that’s even a thing. Just you know, like no names or if we did ever facetime no face shots? If you’d be willing? I know you have a million people vying for your attention so why would you talk to me but.. Here’s hoping?

Yup, Theo’s officially just messed this up. Why did he have to go and say all that? He should’ve just said yes the video will be fine. Stupid, stupid Theo. 

Little_Wolf13: You know, that doesn’t sound too bad. You seem very sweet, T and I think I would very much like to get to know you. 

 

It’s close to 3 am when L stops messaging Theo, probably having fallen asleep. Theo can’t blame him, he’s tired as hell. Setting his alarm for 6:35 am and already dreading the sound of it, he pushes his phone up underneath his pillow and lays his head down, and closes his eyes, mind wandering back to the night's conversation. Theo had learned that L was a freshman in college, same as him. He’s 18, only a few months younger than Theo. He wants to become a history professor, and he wants to teach lacrosse. L had told him all about how his father had taught him when he was younger and now he loved it too much to let it go. “Teacher’s can be coaches too!” He had said when Theo had questioned, “ I thought you just said you wanted to be a teacher?” He told Theo that he has two best friends and they’re the best people in the entire world, going into stories of them growing up, without getting into too much personal detail. They had decided not to share too much, real names, hometowns, things too revealing to keep it anonymous. Theo tells him all about how his roommate is basically a genius and a neat freak but he loves him just the same. They go on for hours, talking about different things, from life philosophies to their favorite kinds of ice cream. Theo really likes talking to L, maybe a little too much. When he finally drifts off it's to thoughts of cute lips stretched out into a wild smile, laughing before leaning in. Huh, when did Theo start thinking about kissing L, or what his smile looks like? 

 

When Theo’s alarm goes off in the morning, he also has one unread message.  
Little_Wolf13: Sorry! I passed out, early class today! I really enjoyed talking to you! Maybe we can do it again soon? Xoxo L

Maybe Theo’s luck wasn’t so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!


	3. Chapter 3

Theo’s been chatting back and forth with L for almost 2 weeks now. He’s watched all of the posted videos and had been able to watch all of his live videos too. His luck had somehow turned around and Mason had thankfully been busy, leaving Theo to himself and his phone. At first, it had been a little odd, going from debating the best American Dad episodes to watching that person come all over themselves, but he had asked L what he thought about it; if it changed anything and L had just replied, ”It’s how we met, silly. What’s weird?” and that’s all it took for Theo to be right back into it. 

Theo’s midway through his workout when the music blaring through his headphones quiets briefly signaling a message. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, and pushing back the hair that’s fallen into his eyes, he fumbles to get his phone out of his pocket and unlocks it. 

L: So, I’ve had some time to think about it, and I think I’m up for that Facetime call now. We’ve talked enough that I’m pretty sure you’re not a serial killer so, whatcha think?

Holy Shit. L wants to do the facetime call. Theo’s been hoping they would get to at some point, never really knowing how to bring it up. ‘Hey I know I told you we don’t have to but what about now?’ not really sounding too good to him. It’s not that he didn’t care about L being uncomfortable anymore, it’s just he had hoped that with the way they’ve been talking maybe L would be comfortable with him. Before he has the chance to write back another message is coming in. 

L: I’ve got about half an hour before my next class…

Theo’s already in the locker room by the time he remembers to message L back. 

T: At the gym, gotta change then go back to my dorm

Theo’s grabbing his things out of his locker when his phone goes off almost immediately.

L: Hurry... I’m already touching myself and I need you to take control

The message that comes through next is a picture message and all thoughts of a shower and getting changed go out the window and Theo quickly jams all of his things into his bag and rushes out of the gym.

Luckily for Theo, the gym is only about a three-minute walk from his dorm, and with the way Theo is running, he’ll make it in half that. Please, please don't be home Mason, Theo repeats over and over as he unlocks his door, sighing in relief when he finds his dorm room empty. He shoots a quick text off to Mason telling him he’s using the room and to chill with Corey for a while, getting an ‘ok’ and a winky emoji in response. Leave it to Mason to think that Theo’s getting laid. Messaging L back, he kicks off his shoes and lays back on his bed. 

T: home!

*Incoming video call*

Theo fumbles as he tries to answer the call, trying to angle the camera as to not show his face. He finally swipes to connect the call and is met with what surely must be heaven. L is laying back on his bed, visible from the mouth down, and he's got the tightest little shorts on, stretching deliciously over the prominent bulge. Theo recognizes those shorts, they’re the ones he bought L a few weeks ago. God, is he glad that he did. 

“Are you going to say hi to me, T?” the boy purs, teasing his fingers up and down his thighs.   
“Or tell me I look pretty?” The last word comes out almost as a whine, L’s fingers finally finding their way to the outline of his cock. Theo’s so focused on the movement of the boy's fingers, he almost forgets to answer.

“Pretty, uh um yes. You look very pretty” He stutters out, mentally face-palming. Why is he such an idiot? The boy on the other end of the line giggles, full on giggles and it sets Theo’s heart off. No, he has no time for thinking about how cute that was, or how he’d love to hear L’s actual laugh, there are matters to attend to here. “Sorry, I’m kind of nervous, if you couldn’t tell,” Theo whispers the sentence out fast, kind of hoping the other boy hadn’t heard him at all. “You look gorgeous L,” Theo tells him truthfully, eyes raking up and down his body.

“Mmm thank you, baby,” L moans, slipping his fingers under the shorts, before trying to wiggle out of them. As soon as Theo’s brain catches up to him and he realizes what the other boy is trying to do he’s quick to respond, “Wait!” he says, maybe a little too loudly, then again softer, “wait. You said I was in control right?” Theo waits for a response, a quiet yes coming from the other boy, before continuing. 

Theo doesn’t know what he wants the boy to do, he wants it all. He also wants to take it slow, to not see everything all at once, as to not lose interest; not that he thought that was even possible. Not with the way that the plump lips on his phone were pulled between perfect teeth, and the way the hand on the boy he was watching was twisting his nipple just enough to have himself panting. No, there was not one chance in hell he was ever going to lose interest. He thinks back to the dream he had a few nights ago and a thought pops into his head.

“ I want you to straddle your pillow for me. I want to see how desperate you can get.”  
Theo hears the quick intake of breath from the other boy rather than sees it, wishes he could see his face right now. “ Maybe you’re not such a nice boy, after all, I like it.” His voice is a little rougher than before, a little lower and it’s doing things to Theo. The other boy tries to wriggle out of his shorts once again before Theo cuts him off.  
“ Keep them on, I want to see that cock straining in those tight little shorts of yours while you come undone.”  
Theo’s not sure where this confidence came from but from the looks of the wet patch soaking through the front of L’s shorts, he likes it. 

“Fuck, o-okay. I can do that for you,” he stutters out, reaching down to tug the white thongs he’s wearing up his hips. The moan he lets out forces Theo to finally grab ahold of himself. Theo watches as L grabs his pillow from behind his head and fold it in half, positioning his body over it before lowering himself. He starts off slow, gentle rocks of the hips, just barely hovering above the white fabric, just enough friction to make him need more. 

“C’mon baby, you can do better than that,” Theo presses, “a little faster,” he tells the other boy, voice deep with lust. L shifts his hips and lowers himself fully, now rocking a little faster. “Fuck, that feels so good, so so good” L whines, removing his grip from where he’s holding onto the pillowcase. He reaches back and tugs the white lace up a little higher, this must cause friction on his leaking cock because the moan he lets out has Theo ready to explode. “Come on L, I want to see you grinding your pretty ass down, get that lace nice and wet for me.” 

L returns his grip on the pillow and spreading his legs grinds down hard, no more gentle rocking, no more soft sighs, and small whines. Theo watches as the muscles in L’s arms bulge, how the veins in his hands stick out. He wishes it were those hands on him right now, instead he strokes up his cock, gathering the precum at the tip, and slicking himself up for a smoother glide. He’s not going to last much longer, watching the way L is moving his hips, and hearing him moan has Theo right at the edge. 

“Fuck. I’m gonna come, fuck, fuck.”L whines, voice breaking as his orgasm takes over, taking Theo right with it, spilling over his hand. Theo watches L as he removes the pillow from between his legs, the wet spot on the front of his shorts prominent. The other boy smiles sleepily at the camera, causing Theo to smile back. “ That was uh-”, “amazing” L cuts him off. “Yeah, yeah it was.” Theo’s voice is wrecked now, deep and raspy like he’s been yelling for hours. “Maybe we can do it again sometime?” he asks, unsure of how this works now that they’ve both come. “ Absolutely,” L says and starts to say something else when a little ‘paused’ prompt shows up on Theo’s screen. “ Shit, that’s my best friend. He’s on his way to my room. I gotta go, I’m sorry.” Theo tells him that it’s fine and they say their goodbyes, agreeing to message each other later. Theo has just cleaned up and thrown the last of the tissues he had used when Mason pops his head through the door, eyes closed. “ Hey, going to Liam’s for a movie night,” he rushes out, trying to get a feel of where in the room Theo is without opening his eyes and looking. “Mase, there’s no one but me in here,” Theo laughs. Mason opens his eyes and looks around, “Huh, I thought you had someone over,” he says suspiciously, taking another look around. “Anyway, I’m headed to Li’s, wanna join? I’m sure he won’t mind” Theo thinks about it for a minute before agreeing to go with his roommate. 

It takes less than a minute to get to Liam’s room, he’s only across the hall and one door down. Mason lets himself in with his own personal key and Theo can’t help but to find it funny as his roommate just waltzes right it and throws his backpack down before hopping up onto the other boy's bed. “ Uh, where is your friend?” Theo asks, looking around the room, there are band posters covering almost one whole wall across from the bed, a nice flat screen TV set up on the same desk he and Mason have, and there are papers and history books everywhere, on the dresser, on the floor, and he’s pretty sure he saw one under the bed before Mason sat his bookbag in front of it. “Oh, he’s was taking a shower, he’ll be here in a sec,” Mason tells him, kicking the beanbag chair at his feet, gesturing for Theo to take a seat. Theo’s just plopped his ass into the hot pink bean bag chair when Corey walks in, rushing to Mason’s side immediately followed by Mason’s best friend. Theo’s met him a few times, never really exchanging more than a few words. Liam seems shy, and very quiet, the exact opposite of how Mason describes him. The other boy always seems so flustered by Theo, and because Theo loves having that effect on people he makes it a point to put on his flirtiest smile, before telling Liam. “I like your shirt.” Liam looks at Theo then to Mason, and back to Theo before looking down at himself and bringing his arms up to cross over his chest, right over the baby blue writing that reads ‘Daddy’s Boy’. “ Shit, Mase. Ya didn’t tell me you were bringing someone,” he tries to whisper to Mason discreetly as he starts rummaging through his dresser, before quickly removing his shirt and pulling a new one on. Mason doesn’t seem to hear him, or he doesn’t care, too wrapped up in Corey, who’s kissing across his jaw. Liam lets out a huff and walks over to the vacant spot on the bed and sits down, legs dangling near Theo’s shoulder. Theo chances a look back at the boy and is met with the bluest eyes he’s ever seen.Liam must be getting ready to say something because he opens his mouth to talk and Theo follows the movement, watches as the soft pink tongue pokes out, wetting his plump bottom lip before disappearing. Theo’s staring and he knows it, but he also knows those lips. He’s stared at them enough, he would know them anywhere. “L?”


	4. Chapter 4

The word is out of his mouth before he can help it . The shocked expression on the other boys face making him wish he could shove it back in and swallow it down. “Shit,”he whispers to himself, facing the TV once again. There’s a man dressed as a clown with a bucket of chicken in his hands and Theo has no idea what is going on. He tries to concentrate on the movie and figure out what’s happening but it’s hard when he can feel Liam’s eyes on the back of his head.  
He makes it maybe all of ten minutes when the urge to turn around is too much. He chances a look back and just as he thought, Liam is looking straight at him, an unreadable expression on his face.

Blue eyes search his face, before he’s looking over to his friend “ Hey, uh Mase?” Liam tries getting Mason’s attention from where he and Corey seem to be moments from undressing on Liam’s bed. “Yuh,wha Li?” Mason mumbles, lips still pressed against the pale skin of Corey’s neck. “Me and Theo are going to head down to the cafe for a minute, you want anything?” Theo raises an eyebrow at the other boy, ‘Cafe?’ he mouths. Liam nods once, before getting up and shoving his feet into his shoes, beckoning Theo to follow. Mason waves his hand up, and basically shoos them away, earning a chuckle from Liam before he was walking out the door.

Theo follows Liam down the hall, down the stairs and out of the building in complete silence, the other boy not even bothering a look back to make sure Theo was still there. Theo As soon as they get out of the building and away from the few kids sitting on a bench nearby, Liam rounds on him. “When?” he asks, anger in his voice, the tone surprising Theo. “When what?” “When did you know it was me, did you know the whole time? Were you doing this just to embarrass me, cause Mason and Corey already know,” he pauses briefly before his eyes go wide,voice shaking when he whispers, “Who else did you tell?” Theo’s stood stock still, taking in the other boy’s appearance. The beautiful blue of his eyes are starting to get blurred by unshed tears, his pink lips that Theo has thought of kissing so many times are now set in a thin line, and the fingers he’s had many dreams about are tearing at a string on the hem of the worn out SLIPKNOT shirt he was wearing. “ I-I just found out today,” Theo starts, immediately regretting his choice of words at the look on Liam’s face. “ What I mean is, I just realized today.” “Before the video call?” Liam spits, accusing. “No, no. I swear!” Theo rushes out, wanting to get it all out before Liam becomes any more upset. “ I would’ve never even thought it could be you,” Liam’s about to speak, but Theo keeps going, “ I didn’t know until Mason invited me to movie night. You came in with that shirt on, I had seen it on your wishlist, but I’m sure there are a million people with that shirt, right?” Liam doesn’t say anything, the expression on his face unreadable. “ I looked at you and you were about to say something and, um…” Jesus, what was Theo supposed to say? I’ve come looking at your lips more times than I can count, I would know them anywhere? He doesn’t think that would turn out too well. 

“Um what?” Liam looks as if he’s had about enough of Theo’s shit, and Theo doesn’t know what to say to that, so he says nothing. He rubs at the back of his neck and tries to come up with something that doesn’t make him want to die of embarrassment. “Yeah, that’s what I thought,” disappointment evident in Liam’s voice when he turns to go back to his room when he stops and addresses Theo again.” I know it doesn’t matter to you, but try not to tell more people than you already have. Oh, and Theo? Maybe it’s best if you don’t come back to movie night,” and with that he's turning his back and walking away, taking any chance Theo had of making things okay with him. 

Theo lays in his bed that night, waiting for Mason to come back but he never does, not even a usual text saying he would be out for the night. He messages Liam at least 5 times, all various versions of I’m sorry, I didn’t tell anyone and I’m not going to. All of them go unanswered. Sleep doesn’t come easy for Theo that night, too much on his mind. After approximately the hundredth time of him rolling over to get comfortable, he gives up completely. Grabbing his phone from underneath his pillow, he presses the home button illuminating the screen and blinding himself in the process. He brings up L’s Instagram, well, Liam’s. He scrolls through photo after photo, trying to find anything that could’ve clued him in sooner to who Little Wolf really was. He stops when he gets to a picture of Liam in the BHU jersey he had worn in his live video, the second day of college, the day that Theo had told him to come using only his fingers, the first time Theo had donated. Theo thinks back to that day, how the other boy’s thighs had looked as he spread them to bring his fingers to his hole. How his voice sounded so good as moaned out how good it felt. Theo thinks of the wet spot on the front of that jersey when Liam had signed off and that's when it hits him. 

He shoots a text off to Liam, hoping the boy is still awake and will at least answer him this time.

T: I’m sorry. I swear to you Liam, I didn’t know it was you until today. I should have, now that I think about it. It all makes sense, but I promise I didn’t know, and I would never tell anyone. I really enjoy talking to you, even if I didn’t know it was you at first. I don’t want to stop just because I know who you are now. If you really want to know how I knew, open your door. 

Theo is up and out of bed as soon as the message is sent, not bothering with a shirt or shoes, he rushes out into the hallway. Liam’s door is still closed, and Theo realizes now that this was a stupid idea, it was almost four in the morning, the other boy was probably still sleeping, and if he wasn’t he probably wouldn’t care what Theo had to say anyway. Theo turns around and opens his door when he hears the other boy shuffle out of his room before closing his door. Liam’s hair is stuck up all over his head, and he has pink fleece bunny pajamas on, and god does Theo want to kiss him. It’s not that Theo never realized how attractive Mason’s best friend is, it’s just he’s never really put too much thought behind it. Liam always seemed nervous and too shy to even talk to Theo, but L; he was outspoken, funny and so sexy. Theo had been falling hard for his Little Wolf never realizing it had been the quiet boy across the hall. 

Liam rubs at the back of his neck, shifting his body weight and leaning against the door frame, and raising his eyebrows expectantly. “Well, go on,” he motions for Theo to get on with what he had to say. “I should’ve known the day you were in my room, before your live show. You had taken Mason’s jersey the day before and your alarm went off right before you went live. I should’ve known then,” he starts. “ Or the fact that you, Corey, and Mason are practically inseparable, but on days you’re live, Mason’s not with you, but after you mention getting a new tripod for your camera, Corey wasn’t busy on those days anymore. He was helping you film, wasn’t he?” Liam looks a bit surprised at what Theo is saying but nods anyway, Theo continuing. “And your voice, how could I not tell? I’ve listened to you and heard you moan so many times, Liam. How could I not recognize it immediately?” The way that Liam’s face is starting to heat up, and the way he’s got his bottom lip pulled between his teeth gives Theo the courage to keep going, not knowing where his confidence came from. Something about this boy standing in front of him brings it out. “ You wanna know what it was that gave you away though?” Theo asks, taking a step forward waiting for any sign of resistance, before continuing when he’s met with nothing but crystal blue eyes looking back at him.

“ I was looking at your lips,” Theo tells him bluntly. Liam is studying him, eyes roaming his face like he’s trying to figure out if Theo is telling the truth or not. “My lips?” Liam questions, bringing his fingers up to touch the soft flesh. Theo watches as he pulls on his bottom lip, before letting go and swiping his tongue out to wet it. “Yeah, your lips,” Theo tells him, then takes a chance by bringing his hand up to Liam’s face, thumb touching the prominent bow of his top lip. When Liam does nothing but sucks in a quick breath, Theo continues. “I would know this anywhere.” He traces his finger down the slope of his lips, stopping when he gets to the corner of his mouth. “ Your lips are perfect, I’ve thought about touching them, kissing you so many times.” Liam’s frozen still, blue eyes boring into green. Theo’s about to start begging when he feels Liam part his lips slightly and places a soft kiss on the pad of Theo’s thumb. “Then, do it.”Liam whispers between them. Theo’s heart is beating out of his chest as he leans down and captures Liam’s lips, swallowing down the sigh that follows. Liam kisses nothing like Theo expected, where Theo had thought Liam would be quick flicks of the tongue and fast roaming hands, instead he’s long fingers threaded into Theo’s hair and gentle nibbles followed by slow soothing swipes of his tongue. Nothing like he expected but everything he wants. When Liam pulls back he leans his forehead against Theo’s and Theo can see the small smile playing on his lips. Theo leans back in and kisses it right off his lips, “Finally.”


End file.
